13 Ranking Season
January Season - Jet Black Fallen Angel - 10th of January to 20th of January Yo, partner. Y'don't look so well, eh? Did you eat something weird? ....Still got work even during New Year? That's harsh, Hell-ish I must say. Nah, even Hell still got New Year holidays... Wha--...Oi, don't just laugh yours is worse than Hell! ....Don't make such a serious face, you upset? Hey, come on now, laugh. Here I'll give you some candies. Welp, we all have our problems, yeah. Yours is pretty harsh but I also have my own heavy problems, y'kno. Somehow I....Maybe I don't really have the thing to become a reaper ....Did you just laugh? No? Okay then, I'll continue Just some time ago, actually. The little ones were gathering around, wondered what they were doing and suddenly they come up to me, saying "Give us your money", like that. What has this world come to...I thought, but apparently there's this custom to give rewards called "dropping the coins", they said. Well, whatever with that, actually. Problem is that they force the money out of me. Can you even imagine, a reaper being swarmed by little brats? I'm not some amusement park mascot. I hunt people's souls, I'm a symbol of death. What? ....They probably don't realize I'm a reaper?? Even with this big as heck scythe!? I even scatter those full-of-meanings black feathers! Even my name....Huh? Did I give them any money in the end? Are you kidding me? My principle is 'to never give when there's nothing in return'. They squeal noisily around my feet so I blew them away with All-Range Attack. Hopefully now they understand the fear of my existence, also the power of circumference piercing attack. Anyway, the story's gonna change completely here but.....Can you lend me some money? Got me some unexpected expenses so, I'm kinda broke. Don't say stingy things like "as long as you return it" I'll give you "It-Was-Hard-To-Take-But-I-Turned-Out-So-Cool-Selfie Photo Card" and "The-Reaper's-Profile-With-A-Beautiful-Smile Icon" as an interest, 'kay? ....Not too happy, huh? Well then, I'll give you one more special benefits. Captain, if your life ever falls into hopelessness, and facing tomorrow becomes a hard thing to do, call me. And then as a reaper, I'll give you the best charity. The specific service details is.....I'm gonna look forward to it. Limited Time Card 【Jet Black Fallen Angel】13 (Thirteen) Type 1: Card Type - Fall Ability: Recovers 13% of your life and grants you the wings of a fallen angel for 13 seconds Costume Mission With the 13 Ranking Season comes a new feature, Costume Missions! Available to everybody S1 and above, completing this mission will reward you with an event exclusive costume for 13! All you have to do is play the Battle Arena (Ranking Arena) mode on 7 days between the 10th and 20th of January! Ranking Icons Ranking Rewards Notes * "Dropping the coins", written in the original text as "玉落とし, damaotoshi", refers to Japanese custom "お年玉'', otoshidama''", in which it is a New Year custom where adults give money to the children in the family. Category:Ranking Seasons